Pleasant Surprise
by Keiko Harumiya
Summary: It's Ray's birthday and his friends want to surprise him. Neela is not sure of helping Bret. What will happen next? Ray&Neela. OneShot


**Title:** Pleasant Surprise.  
**Author:** Keiko  
**Rating:** FRT (Fan Rated suitable for Teens and over)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own ER or any of the characters. They are property of John Wells, Michael Crichton, NBC, Amblin, Constant C & so on... I'm borrowing them because I love them all!  
**Spoilers:** Mentions 11x22 The show must go on and 11x16 Here and there.  
**Content Warning:** Very very mild sexual content (to be safe)

* * *

The door of Ray's bedroom opened and the two people in the living room abruptly stopped talking. He looked from one to the other with an odd look. _If it wasn't Neela, I would think they were planning something, _he thought shaking his head. Neela looked at him nervously and Bret grinned.

"I… I think I'm going to the grocery," Ray said, breaking the weird silence.

"Good." Neela looked at him and smiled slightly, nodding with her arms folded.

"Good," Bret said, sitting on the couch looking at them.

"Great." Ray went out, leaving those two inside. _What just happened there. _Ray went down the stairs, trying to figure out what was going on in that room just a second ago.

The silence showed up again. Neela looked at Bret, scratching the back of her neck. He grinned again.

"Pleaseeee!" he begged. Neela rolled her eyes.

"No." She headed to the kitchen and started to open the cupboards franticly.

"Come on, Dr. Neela. We need your help."

"No way," she shook her head.

"Do you want me to get on my knees and beg?" Bret asked funnily.

"That would help, yes." Neela turned around to look at him, defiant. He kneeled down.

"Please, Neela, help us."

"Humm, let me think… No!"

"But, Neela," he said standing up and walking towards her "it'll be fun."

"No, Bret, I can't take part in it. We can't have this kind of party here. Neighbours will complain about it for weeks. I can't stand them already, and I don't want to hear them again talking about how noisy our apartment is. I've got enough." She was almost yelling at Bret. He looked at her without caring about what she had just said.

"Please, Neela. We just want to surprise him. We've never been able to do it. He always knows what we're planning, but if you help us I think he won't suspect," he tried to explain himself.

"Why?" She asked sharply.

"Why what?"

"Why won't he suspect if I help you?" She was feeling strangely annoyed because of that comment. _Am I so serious that nobody would think I'm organizing a birthday party._

"Don't get me wrong… but… the last thing that Ray would think is that you're helping us with that." She opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off quickly, not letting her talk. "And hey! You owe it to me, don't you think? You called me a tiny band-aid," he said with puppy face. She fought against that, but she couldn't help it and smiled. "And there's Nick…and Riley...and Molly…you remember them?" His face had turned into a serious look.

"Yes… well… yes of course I remember them. How are they by the way?" She knew what he was doing and didn't like it.

"They are fine, you know, thanks to Ray and you. Nick and Riley told me they're really grateful to you and Ray…" He was looking at her, hoping that would work. She sighed.

"This is emotional blackmail, you know?" _He has done it. He knows how to make me feel bad…_

"Yes, I know. But I needed to play all my cards. So?" He asked anxiously. _She simply can't say no to that… she's a good girl._

"Ok…ok fine. I'll help you out." She shook her head, not believing her own words. "What do I have to do?"

Neela's shift was exhausting. She had to deal with two trauma patients in the last hour, almost alone. The E.R. was now less crowded, so she thought she could have a break. She was sitting in the lounge, dinking some coffee when she looked at her watch and sighed. _An hour to go already… _She stood up and leaned against the wall, smelling the coffee steam. _Just an hour and I will go home… Home?... Dammit _She left the mug over the table and rushed to the admin.

"Where's Ray?" She asked completely out of breath. Neela knew he was leaving an hour before her shift ended. _All I had to do was not letting him go home when his shift ended…_

"I think he's in the changing room," Jerry said.

"Thanks," Neela ran to catch him and opened the door of the room without knocking. "Ray? Oh my God! So…sorry, I'll wait outside." She closed her eyes and left the room, leaving Ray looking at the door, confused. _He was only wearing his boxers! He was almost naked. _She shook her head so hard, that when she opened her eyes she saw little stars. She leaned her forehead on her hand.

"It's not like you haven't seen me in my boxers before. We've been living together…how long?"

Ray was in front of her trying to catch her gaze. With the sound of those words, the blood rushed to her cheeks. Even if it was hard to believe, she had always managed to avoid seeing him like that. He realized that and smiled.

"Yes, yes I know. But it wasn't what I wanted." He laughed loudly.

"You wanted to see me naked at home?" He couldn't stop laughing at her reaction.

"No!" _Well, maybe… _"Well, you can't go home now." She changed the topic suddenly, trying to keep her thoughts from Ray.

"And that's because…" Ray continued walking to the admin followed by Neela. She had to think quickly. _The keys… well, it wasn't properly a lie, she had given it to Bret._

"I…" she tried to act as she was embarrassed because of what she was going to say. He leant his back against the admin table demanding an answer. "Ok, ok! I… forgot the keys. And I'm sure you won't be there when my shift ends."

"Well, yes, actually… I was going out for drinks… you know… it's my birthday today," he said, loudly enough to be sure everyone there heard it. "They're not trying to surprise me this year. I always know, I think they gave up." He laughed a bit

"Really?" she lied "Nobody told me… But well, that's not the point. I need you to wait for me, it's only an hour…" She didn't know what to do to make him wait.

"Come on Neela…I can't…" his words were suddenly cut by the E.R. doors opening and two traumas rushing into the room.

"Ray! You can't go now! I need you here," Lewis said, while running by his side. "Neela and Ray come with me, Abby, go with Luka."

"You see? You didn't have to ask me to wait, you should have done what Susan did and I would stay." He looked really pissed off.

_Thank God for those traumas._ Neela caught herself thinking. She followed Lewis into Trauma 1.

Almost an hour later, Ray was waiting for Neela in the ambulance bay. She walked out speaking in her mobile. i _What's going on now/i _She looked worried when she looked up at him. She hung up and caught up with him.

"Let's go home." She smiled at him nervously. _I can't believe what I'm doing… And now Bret called me because they needed a bit more time… Think Neela, think. _"Wait!" Ray turned around to look at her.

"Now what?" He asked her, impatient.

"I have to… I have to buy something. We have to go to the Jumbomart." She walked slowly hoping he would follow her.

"What? I did the groceries this morning already!" he followed her into the market. "Come on Neela…" _What is she doing? And why am I following her? I should have gone home more than an hour ago… But she smiled at me that way… _"So? What do you need? Oh, ok it's i _that._"

"Yes, you forgot it again today." She picked up a box of Special K and went to the cash desk. _I can't do anything else… I hope it's enough…_

"Come on, come on. Let's go." He pushed her with his hands on her waist. _Do I really have my hand on her waist._

_Does he really have his hands on my waist? What's that I am feeling in my stomach. _"Hey, hey! Don't push, all right?"

She managed to get rid of his hands and got into the van. She stayed quiet most of the way home, praying all was going well in their apartment. _What was I thinking? Sure they're destroying the living room…should I call Bret _She looked down to her purse where her mobile was. _Ray won't notice… _She leaned down to get it.

"What's going on?" He asked and she raised her head abruptly.

"What?" _He knows it. God, I'm an awful liar. _"Nothing," she smiled.

"Did something happen between you and Bret? I mean, today." _Why did I want to know that? But I don't want them together anymore. Everyday, I regret telling her about Bret. Wait! What am I thinking._

_God, I'm getting nervous. Calm down Neela. He doesn't know. _She laughed. "No. Nothing happened since that day… Why do you want to know, by the way?" _Yes, why? Does it matter to him._

_Because I don't want you to go out with anyone. _"Just asking. You're acting strange today." _Why is she so nervous? Is it because of Bret. _He looked at her after he parked the van.

They got out and started walking to the front door. She was looking down with her hands folded. The light of the streetlamps was reflected in her face and made her look even more beautiful. He looked at her, stunned. They slowly went up the stairs and she stood close to him while he opened the apartment's door. _Why does she have to be so damn close? I can't stand it. _He shook his head. _Come on Ray, it's just Neela. _The door opened. The apartment was dark. He turned the lights on.

"Happy Birthday!" All the people in the room shouted. Ray was astonished. He grinned and looked at Neela, who had moved to a side of the living room smiling embarrassed. _Now it all makes sense. The 'wait for me' in the hospital, the Special K… I can't believe she helped Bret… She… is really amazing… _He smiled at her sweetly and she smiled back.

_He looks so happy. Just like a little child. He wasn't expecting that really. All this balloons and all the decorations… _She couldn't help smiling at him when she saw his smile. _So sweet… _She shivered. _What am I thinking? I need to drink something. _

"Hey, man!" Nick waved to Ray from the other side of the room.

"Hey Nick! What's up, man? How are you doing?"

"Doin' well, man. I'm better. By the way, happy birthday." He laughed. "What's up with Dr. Neela?" He asked smiling at the girl and waving. "She is all alone there."

"No idea. She's not used to parties, I guess." He scratched his head. _She doesn't know anyone here… _"Hey, Molly! You look great."

"Thanks, Ray. Happy birthday!" She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to say hello to Neela."

"Oh, please do…she doesn't seem to be having a good time."

Smiling widely, Molly approached Neela, offering a hug in greeting. "Hi, Neela. How are you?"

"Very well, thank you." _Better thank Bret… _"How are you? How's Janis? She's a lovely baby girl."

"I'm fine, and she's...amazing." Neela could see sparkles in Molly's eyes when she talked about her daughter. "I haven't had an opportunity to thank you for what you did that night. You're an amazing doctor."

Neela blushed. "Well, thank you, but Dr. Lockhart did all the hard work. You should be thanking her."

The other woman touched her arm. "Kyle and I were terrified that night, but you got us through it. If Ray hadn't been at the party...if you hadn't known who to call for help..." she blinked back the tears that had begun to well in her eyes and smiled. "Thank you."

Neela smiled back at Molly and took a sip of her drink, watching Ray talk and laugh with his friends. He felt her eyes on him and turned, catching her gaze for a long moment. Molly turned around, looking from one to the other. Neela blushed and looked away.

"Neela?" She heard Molly's voice and wised up. "Neela, what's going on between you and Ray?" She sounded curious and a bit concerned.

"Between me and…" She laughed nervously. "Nothing! We're roommates, that's all." _Something between me and Ray… _

Molly looked doubtful. "Sure…I've seen how you look at him and I've seen how he looks at you, and believe me, this isn't a 'nothing's going on' look." She started laughing.

_Maybe she was right… maybe I am… feeling something… _"I don't really know…" She sighed and took another sip. Molly laughed again and glanced at Ray.

Across the room, the guys were talking cheerfully, laughing and drinking. Ray looked at Neela and Molly and saw them laughing and joking. He loved to see her like that. _Her smile is so sweet… I wish I were the one making her laugh like that… _

"Earth to Ray… Are you there?" Bret was moving his hand in front of Ray's face.

"What do you think they're talking about?"

"Who?" Bret looked around and found the two girls. "Isn't it obvious? They're talking about you." He laughed loudly.

"What?" He looked startled.

"Well, it's your party after all. What did you think I was referring to?" Bret looked into Ray's eyes and realized what he was thinking. "This can't be… Wait… Really?" Ray nodded.

"So… what do you think they're saying? I mean… about me." He was looking at the floor, scratching his head nervously.

Bret shrugged. "I don't know… girl stuff."

Ray rolled his eyes and looked back at Neela and Molly.

The hours passed quickly and the last guests were saying goodbye at the door. Neela was sitting on the couch, exhausted. Ray closed the door and turned around. Leaning against it, he looked at Neela. She had her eyes closed and she was breathing deeply. Ray started walking towards the couch and sat down carefully. _She looks so beautiful… _He touched her cheek softly. He noticed her shivering then she smiled and opened her eyes.

"Hey," he smiled back at her. "Thank you very much roomie."

_I love that smile… And his hand touching my cheek… _"Don't mention it. It was your birthday, I had to do something." She smiled wider at him.

_Hell, she can be so… damn… _"No, really… This was amazing Neela. It's been years since they surprised me that way." _And that she has taken part in it is what really amazes me. _

"But it we planned it so fast…I couldn't buy you anything…" She turned her head to look at him. _He looks so hot right now… Gosh, am I really thinking that? It's Ray… Screw it! I don't mind… I'm so exhausted…_

"What? Oh no! You don't have to give me a present. Look nobody did," He laughed. _Wait a minute… Is she really touching my face._

"But… I wanted to give you something…" She kneeled down on the couch, getting closer. _It's now or never… _

"Are you all right Neela?" He could feel her skin. Her hair was nearly touching his face. _If she comes closer I will loose control… _

"Yes, I am. You?" She asked whispering near his ear. He shivered and swallowed hard.

"Yes… yes…" They felt each others breath against their skin.

Ray saw her closing her eyes slowly and then she leaned in. The kiss was soft and slow. She put her arms around his neck as the kiss grew more passionate. His hands ran under her shirt, touching her dark and sensual skin. She pulled back and Ray looked at her, confused.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Happy birthday, Ray."


End file.
